A Warrior's tale: Proud to serve
by Cowboy-4-Christ
Summary: When a young man is transported to Narnia and has no clue of his past life. He must learn who and what he is before it's too late.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Narnia.

Summary

 _When a young man is transported to Narnia and has no clue of his past life. He must learn who and what he is before it's too late._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I ran, I don't know from what but I ran, leaves crunched under my feet as I fled. My legs burned as I tried to pick up pace, branches whipped at my face as I ran past them, leaving cuts and scrapes along my face. They reached out at me like gnarled hands. Sinister laughter and heavy footsteps told me that I was being followed closely. When I looked back to see who or what was chasing me I tripped, I hit my head on something (probably a rock) and blacked out, at this time blackness was my only comfort. But before I lost all consciousness, I heard a roar. The roar was loud and ferocious, I trembled and cowered. In my last moments of comprehension I cried, I wanted the roaring to stop.

I jerked upright suddenly, ready to flee but I realized something, I was no longer in the forest, in fact it looked like I was in a castle. The white sheets that used to be on me were now thrown to the floor. A young woman who was previously tending to my head jumped back at my sudden outburst, her hazel eyes sparkling in surprise. Her long brown hair fell gracefully to her back and she wore a forest green, sleeveless dress, she could have been no more than fourteen but she had a certain mature look about her. Two more doctors stood off to the side and looked at me nervously. The other was another young woman but she was probably near twelve, she had long blonde hair and she had a crown on her head.

"Wh where am I?"

"Why you are in Cair Paravel," The lady who was tending to my head said, she came closer and started to apply something on my head, I didn't like it but I was too confused to bother. "You're in Narnia."

"I uh who am I?"

"You do not know who you are?" The girl asked.

"No, all I remember is being chased, and falling, and a roar, it was scary, I, I felt as if it was inside me rather than outside. Besides that I don't know anything."

"Well don't worry," The one with the crown said (she's probably a princess). "You're safe here."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **A/N who is this new person? Any ideas for a name, I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

 **A/N 2 Flames will be replied to with sarcasm. And don't think that doing it as a guest review will get you out of it, I'll just post if for all to see.**


	2. Chapter 1: name?

**So I know its been a bit since I've updated and for that I apologize. But I had some personal matters to attend to. Anyway please enjoy**

* * *

 _(Harvest 15th, ninth hour, Stranger's POV)_

I sat miserably in one of the cots in the healing ward. The young healer was tending to my head again and I barely hid a groan.

"Oh come on its not that bad." She said as if she read my thoughts, something that I found very weird.

"How did you know, I didn't say or do anything?"

"Trust me, I've dealt with a lot of people that hate being here, also you need to relax." I relaxed somewhat but it was obvious I didn't relax enough.

"So what is your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Helena, daughter of Klyro."

"Is your mother the head healer?"

"Yes, and my father a captain in the royal army, My mother is in charge here, I am merely an apprentice."

"So why did you decide to become a healer, you seem to be quite good at it?" Helena put her arms down and sighed happily as if some fond thought came to mind.

"I chose to become a healer because it is something that I can do in service of the Four. You wouldn't believe how many times I have been lucky enough to be able to help save people's lives, sometimes it is not enough but my best is the best I can give."

"How many times have people asked you that, you seem to be well rehearsed?" Helena laughed and resumed work on my head. She finished up with my head quickly and went off to help other patients. I laid my head down on the soft pillow and closed my eyes, Helena's mother insisted that I sleep as much as I can and to avoid trouble and since I had nothing else to do I listened to her advice.

 _I stood in a green meadow, the wind blew softly across the long grass. Various wildflowers dotted the landscape, in pretty colours like yellow, blue and a few reds here and there. In the distance was a mountain range. But even though the land surrounding me was beautiful, it compared not to the glory of a large lion the stood in front of me, it seemed as if He was radiating His own light._

 _"Ethan_ _." He said in a deep voice, though it was deep and intimidating I still felt peace._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am called Aslan by the Narnians, others know me by another Name." I looked down at my bare feet, wondering if I should ask Him a question._

 _What ails you My son?" I pondered this question before I spoke, I felt like I could trust Him._

 _"What happened to me, all I remember is running, running like a coward, I remember pain and suffering and no knowledge of who I am, I confused, who am I?"_

 _"In time you will learn why you are here and of your past lift, but for now your name is enough." He breathed on me and I felt myself start slipping out of the dream._

I awoke slowly and peacefully, more refreshed than I'd ever felt

* * *

 **Alright so we have learned Ethan's name, and maybe soon we will learn some more. Also a big thank you DymphnaK for the idea for the name and also for being a big help.**


	3. Chapter 2: dreaded place of terror

(Harvest 2nd, seventh hour, Ethan's POV)

I snuck out of of the healing ward, positive that if I was caught I would be put back that dreaded place of horror. So I used every ounce of stealth my body possessed. I walked down the hallway and made to round the corner when I froze, heavy footsteps were coming, with how close they were I couldn't make it to the other end of the hall without them seeing me first. I looked around frantically, only to spot a small closet and when I say small I mean it was probably built for those dwarf people that I've seen come into the healing ward before. I quickly ran to it and went in, just in time too, I could see the person rounding the corner as I closed the door. I waited patiently until I couldn't hear anymore footsteps, I opened the door cautiously and peeked out.

"Nice day for a walk isn't it?" Helena asked, if I was a lesser man I would've jumped, or squealed, but since I am not a lesser man I still jumped and hit my head on the ceiling of the closet. I got out of the closet completely and faced her, still rubbing my head, she took no effort in hiding the smug expression the graced her face. Her hazel eyes twinkling happily.

"How'd you know I was in there?" I asked, I knew I was extremely quite.

"Well if I'm going to be honest I didn't know, but after I found your cot empty I went to find you. Just as I was leaving the healing ward I saw the closet door opening. Who else would be hiding in a supplies closet? Now lets go back so I can add more ointment to your head."

"But it's so boring in there. White wall, white sheets, white pillows, even the stuff you put on my head is white."

"Not a big fan of white are you?"

"White in itself is a nice color, but that in there," I said as I pointed to the door. "is too much."

"You can always look out the window." She said as she led me back into the the dreaded room of boring terror.

"That just taunts me all the more. Just goes to tell me that I'm stuck in here while it's a nice day out there."

"Well with the progress you're going (probably since there is nothing up there to hurt) tomorrow you will be able to go with an escort outside to the gardens. But only of you stop acting like a spoiled child." I nodded and went back to lie down. Though I still had an idea brewing in my head, an idea that involved Helena's remark about my brain capacity.

()()()()()()

(Harvest 2nd, eighth hour, Peter's POV)

I sat down next to Edmund in a small conservatory. The two queens sat across from them as we ate our breakfast. Edmund of course was scarfing down toast as fast as he could and I couldn't help but grin at him when Susan scolded him for his manners, or lack thereof.

"Edmund Pevensie, at fourteen I think you would be more than capable of eating without acting like a two year old."

"Sorry Susan." Edmund said while still chewing, earning him another scowl from his sister while Lucy and I laughed.

"Did you hear?" Lucy said excitedly. "You know that boy that we found on the beach, well he remembered his name, it's Ethan."

"Ethan huh," I said. "Not a common name around here or any of the surrounding nations."

"He said that Aslan told him." Now this got a surprised look from all of of her siblings, Edmund even choked on his toast.

"Did Aslan tell him anything else?" Edmund asked after he regained a steady airflow from his mouth to his lungs. A few crumbs decorated the table in front of him.

"Just that he has much to learn and he will learn it in due time. Now when will the delegation from Archenland be getting here, I can't wait to see lord Frivar's new son, I hear he's just the cutest thing." And just like that the topic of Ethan finished. But I still thought about it, and I also thought of something to try and figure him out.

()()()()()()

(Harvest 2nd, twelfth hour, Ethan's POV)

"Ethan you'll need to move to a different room," Helena said, making no attempt to hide the anxiety in her voice. "A delegation from Archenland has just been attacked by Fell, the Kings and the general along with the army are getting ready to leave, we don't know if any of the Archenlanders are wounded so you'll need to make room for others."

"Where do you want me to go?" I asked.

"Stormfang and Gleam are to escort you to a guest room you'll be using," She said as she indicated to a black wolf and a black leopard standing beside her," you are now officially dismissed from bed rest." I jumped out of bed quickly at the thought and followed the two out of the healing ward. Healers and servants were running to and fro, getting ready for the arrival of the wounded.

* * *

 **So Ethan is now free from that "dreaded place of horror" known commonly as the healing ward. And who thinks that I should start having Oreius train him in the next chapter or should I wait a bit longer? Also should I do a Helena's POV? Anyway read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3: families and threats

**I got a couple of requests for a Helena point of view so here it is. You better like it.**

* * *

 _(Harvest 2nd, eighteenth hour, Helena's POV)_

 _So much pain._ I thought as I finished wrapping the bandages of the last wounded human and started to gather up my stuff. Most of the medical supplies I did not own but I kept some necessities with me just in case. I walked down the hallways towards my family's quarters, contemplating what I saw. The fell were heartless and cared not for anything, werewolves were their biggest problem because they of course never clean their teeth which leads to infections, also their massive claws and extreme biting power could easily kill without the infectious teeth. I walked into the small living that housed my family and sat down in a chair in front of my father.

"You okay Blossom?" Father asked, he was a tall Faun with a graying goatee. He had clear blue eyes and was tougher than most. He had a grizzled expression almost constantly on his face and when he was in battle he knew what he was doing. His legs were black like his son's are.

"Yeah I guess so, more tired than anything else." Father's gaze soften as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Why don't you get some rest than, dinner is still awhile off." I nodded and made to go to my room. "Oh and Blossom," Father called, I looked back and saw him smiling. "I love you."

"Love you too." And with that I went to my room and laid down on my bed. The room was average sized, it could easily accommodate two people, it was painted a light brown with green trim, a large window gave a beautiful view of the forests near the Cair. In a few months I might be sharing it with a new sister, if not my brothers would have a roommate. I chuckled at hoe much the twins wanted another brother, so they could "teach im 'ow ta box and saword fight." I closed my eyes and fell in a light but restful sleep. The sound of my father playing his flute softly in the other room.

()()()()()()()

(Alambil 17th, Nineteenth hour, Helena's POV

"It's dinner time." My mother said through the open door, I could smell the spices mother used in the stew. I got out of bed and headed towards the dining room. Father and the twins were already at the table and the twins looked like they were ready to dive in at a moments notice. Mother came in and sat down, after she was properly seated we all bowed our heads and thanked the Great Emperor Over the Sea for all the blessings they had, and I had to agree, we were blessed beyond measure. And that got me thinking about Ethan, he had absolutely nothing, no past, no memories, no parents, just him and his name. I got jerked back to the present when someone spoke.

"You've been awfully quite." Mother said.

"Oh I was just thinking."

"You're not thinking about any young bucks are you?' Father asked, causing me to blush.

"In a way," I said back, I realized the error of what I said when Father's hands gripped the spoon he held fiercely, I decided to explain. "I was thinking about how little Ethan had, no memories of anything whatsoever." Father nodded but he still wasn't pleased.

"Who's this Ethan?"

"Remember, the boy they found on the beach, he cannot remember anything besides his name."

"Oh yes, now I remember him. I would like to meet this boy, when is he off bed rest?"

"He is off it now, but please don't kill him, he's a nice person." Father grunted and it seemed he was plotting something. I inwardly grimaced at the thought of what happened to the last young boy came into my life, and he didn't have a romantic attachment to her, but Father was certain that he tried to kiss her one time and it resulted with him on a boat to the Seven Isles, when he was from Archenland.

* * *

 **Uh oh, what does Klyro have planned for Ethan? Hopefully he doesn't plan on sending him to the Seven Isles also. Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Helena's point of view.**


	5. Chapter 4: how to use a sword 101

**So this is the start of Ethan's training, and don't worry, it will be drawn out, not like the other stories where they take one lesson and immediately become experts.**

* * *

(Harvest 3rd, ninth hour, Ethan's POV)

I was walking up and down the hallway that joined to my room, trying to figure some things out, like my past would be a good thing to know, but there is a reason I'm here, and I want to know what it is, but I trusted Aslan to reveal it in due time, I just wished I knew when due time was.

"Ethan." Someone called from behind, it was Helena, she looked worried.

"Need something?" I asked after she stopped in front of me, her hair which was normally in a braid was down and flowing freely. She wore a light blue, sleeveless dress and was barefoot as usual.

"My father Klyro wishes to meet you, and I assure you it won't be on good terms."

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, scared. When I was in the healing ward I was allowed to read a recent book on the battle of Beruna and I definitely don't want to be on his bad side.

"To him you have, to everyone else you have not. My father is very protective, he tries to scare off or get rid of any young men who I meet."

"So in other words he is scared that I wish to court you and he wishes to get rid of me?"

"Yes, that would be it. And I even tried to tell him you do not wish to court me and nor I you but he won't listen. He wishes to meet you in our chambers at precisely twelfth hour."

"How do I get there?" I asked, if I was going to die today I didn't want to be late.

"I'll have Ruby the hummingbird meet you at your chambers to escort you." I nodded and went to my room to start getting ready. I didn't really have any good clothes, the best I had was an unused set of a tunic, trousers and a pair of boots.

()()()()()()

(Harvest 3rd, twelfth hour, Ethan's POV)

At precisely twelfth hour I stood in front of Helena's family's chambers, shaking in my boots, literally.

"Well here goes nothing." I said to myself as I knocked on the door. A gruff voice granted entry. I went in and saw a tall faun staring me down.

"Sir Klyro." I said with a bow, which earned an appreciative nod, hopefully that earned me some points on his good side. But what still worried me was the fact that he was in training garb with his sword hanging from his side.

"Follow me." He ordered and he went past me and out the door. I followed him closely but I had a good idea I knew where we were going. I was right, the training yard, once there he pointed to a collection of weapons near the door to the armoury.

"Grab your weapon of choice." He said and I walked over and looked them all over, there was a spear, two swords, a mace and a shield. I grabbed a sword, it was heavy and extremely awkward. Klyro immediately went into a fighting stance and I tried to copy it. He saw my struggle and came over.

"Bend this knee more and straighten this one, pull your legs a little closer together." I nodded and did as I was told, this stance felt a whole lot easier.

"Now, hold your arms out out, with your elbows to your sides, hold the sword a bit to the right." After I changed my hold on the sword he spoke.

"Now, never be to eager to attack your opponent, wait and let them throw the first strike. From there you will start working on gaining the upper hand." He swung his sword at my neck area, I raised my sword quickly to block it, my sword was almost knocked from my grasp.

"When you block you will want to use the middle of your blade, if I were to swing as hard as I could I would have still managed to kill you in battle, now swing at me and I will show you how to block." I swung my sword at him and he blocked it with ease, now it was my turn. He swung (a bit to hard in my opinion) and I did what he did, kinda.

"Good, it can use practice of course but I will make a swordsman of you yet. Now lets do it again." So the rest of the day was spent with him swinging at me and me blocking, and at the end of the day my arms felt like wet noodles and I still needed practice. Which I would get tomorrow at sixth hour, for the entire week.

* * *

 **So here ends the chapter, I hope y'all liked it and please leave a review. And who thinks I should do a Ethan meets Edmund and they pull a prank on Peter chapter. If so please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 5: darkness is spreading

**here's the prank chapter, read and enjoy**

* * *

(Alambil 4th, ninth hour, Ethan's POV)

"Alright you're done for today, remember to hold your sword better." Klyro said as I trudged out of the training yard, more tired today than I was yesterday. Not only did I have to wake of at sixth hour, I also had to run around the training yard fifty times before and after training. I was drenched in sweat and I reaked, not that it bothered me but when I passed a few canines they all wrinkled their noses and quickened their pace. I was heading to my room when a hand clapped me on the back, it was High King Peter, I turned and bowed. Now let me remind you I have had no formal training whatsoever so my bows are sloppy and even the High King couldn't help but grin. I also noticed that he was carrying three buckets with him, they had lids on so the contents were hidden.

"Don't worry about bowing and whatnot, I need your help with something."

"What is it your majesty?" I asked, curious as to why the High King of Narnia was carrying buckets.

"Follow me." He said as he handed me a bucket and walked further down the corridor. Now last time I followed someone I ended up training with one of the most famed captains in the army, so suffice it to say I was a bit reluctant to go but I did. We eventually came to a balcony that overlooked one of the smaller, less used gardens. The High King looked over the railing and grinned.

"Alright." He whispered. "King Edmund is down there with Lady Brecase from Archenland. One of these buckets have honey in it, another has feathers, the last one has flower petals. When I say, dump your bucket on him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the High King of Narnia, was playing a prank on his younger brother, not only that a Lady from Archenland will be there too and will witness it if not get hit also. After a brief minute of thinking I grabbed the bucket and set it on the edge, ready to pour.

"I'm ready when you are, your majesty." I said, hoping that the High King will protect me from whatever punishment I'm given from King Edmund.

"Alright in three, two, one, now." And with that we dumped the contents of our buckets onto the King, which had now become a sticky, feathery, flowery mess.

"Peter!" He screamed, and to say he was upset would be an understatement. I was surprised that he didn't run up and beat us, of course I'm sure King Peter could beat him, but me on the other hand probably could not. Still fuming he said his goodbye to Lady Brecase (who was having a heck of a time not laughing) and probably went to his room to clean up, and it would probably be a bit until he was completely clean. The High King clapped me on the back and the two of us went away laughing until we reached one of the conservatories. We both sat down, still chuckling.

"So, you're Ethan right?" He asked.

"Yes your majesty, that is all I know."

"Don't worry about calling me your majesty or High King while we are just talking, it's such a bore. Feel free to just call me Peter."

"Alright, Peter,"I said a bit awkwardly. "That was fun, we should do it again sometime."

"Definitely." Peter said we shook hands in mock partnership. "You Ethan, have here by from this point on joined the prank war within the halls of Cair Paravel, your King and country thank you."

()()()()()()

(Alambil 4th, midnight, unknown POV)

"Soon," A dark voice said to a group of fell. "soon and your pitiful reign will end little King, soon." He now turned to the fell." Go forth my legions. Go forth and wreck havoc throughout all of Narnia!" And with that the darkness began to spread, and the light began to diminish.

* * *

 **So I decided that mister big bad guy can start coming into play. I also hope that you guys like the prank chapter, and if you want to learn more about Lady Brecase you can check out my story "books, ladies, and mushrooms?" Challenged to me by Lady DymphnaK in the Narnia still lives forum.**


	7. Chapter 6: war room

**So this begans with Klyro's POV, hope y'all like it.**

* * *

(Harvest 4th, eleventh hour, Klyro's POV)

King Edmund came striding into the conference chamber with one of his elegant falcons atop his shoulder, and a talking eagle on his arm. All us officers had gathered quickly, King Edmund said it was urgent. Also a number of the Royal spy ring were present, which meant that it important.

"Thank you for coming," High King Peter said. "My royal brother and I have called you here to discuss an attack that was made on one of the villages near the western wood. You have taken a vow of silence and what you will learn and discuss here today must not leave this room." He turned to his dark haired brother. "Edmund."

"Yes," The Just King said. "Stormflight here reported that the attackers look very similar to the ones that attacked the delegation from Archenland. As you all know it is uncommon for the fell to act so precisely, they are most likely being led by someone with more tactical knowledge and understanding. But whether they are being led by a stranger or not they are still a threat to the welfare of Narnia." The King's silence meant that he now was open for suggestions. I decided to speak.

"Your highness, if I may?"

"Go ahead captain, what is it?"

"We have no knowledge of these attacks, we cannot merely try to better fortify every village and outpost, we lack the manpower to do what if we send in some spies, have them try to meet the fell and have them work their way higher and higher into the ranks of the enemy."

"Who would you suggest for the job, Sir Klyro?"

"Stormfang and his sisters, Ripclaw and Burbite, as you know since they were the pups of the late Maugrim, captain of the witches secret police, they will have a better chance to sneak in, saying it is a revenge tactic could probably convince them."

"But it will take awhile before they gain the trust of the enemy, we might not have that much time before they attack again." The High King said.

"Sire." General Oreius said. "What if we send scouts to locate their position, then we can meet them in a frontal assualt, we will have a better chance of catching them off guard." The High King seemed to like this suggestion.

"Stormflight, you take a number of Talking Birds and try to see movement from the sky. Stormfang, you and your sisters try to locate them from the ground, if you do cross them do not engage and tell them you seek revenge for your father's death. We will discuss further tactics after we receive better information. You are all dismissed."

()()()()()()

(Harvest 5th, sixth hour, Ethan's POV)

I attacked the training dummy under the captain's watchful gaze, I swung my sword, I stabbed, I sliced, and used every other attack I have been taught. After three weeks of steady training I have made some improvement, now of course I still couldn't take on the Kings (though Peter has sparred with me and showed me a few things) but I was doing better, and Captain Klyro thought so as well. The chilly fall Autumn felt refreshing as it cooled me down after the harsh training.

"Very good, your grip on your sword has definitely improved which has also improved your overall ability to attack."

"Thank you sir."

"But," He said as he raised his hand. "Your stabbing is still in need of a lot of work, report tomorrow at usual time and we will work on that. After you clean yourself up my wife has invited you to breakfast in our chambers at seventh hour."

"Thank you sir, I will be there." I went into the armoury and put the sword away, after that I quickly left for my room, along the way I passed several people (not necessarily human) who have grown quite familiar to me. Ruby the hummingbird fluttered around my head for a bit, said a few words and than flew away to finish something. I went to my room and cleaned up, I have been a bit hesitant lately, not knowing if King Edmund has decided to get revenge. If I'm lucky he'll drop it or if I'm unlucky he's waiting till I am not expecting it. I'm counting on the latter

 **Now the plot is starting to get rolling, I hope it has intrigued y'all, reviews are appreciated. Also Burbite and Ripclaw are on loan to me from 2Tame a river, so for that I am grateful.**


	8. Chapter 7: evil takes its foothold

**trigger warning: there are mentions of evil sacrifices in this chapter. Also there is a reference to a bible verse, so if you don't like any of those things you can read to the end of the first section.**

()()()()()()

(Alambil 6th, thirteenth hour, Ethan's POV)

Helena and I sat in one of gardens talking. We weren't talking about anything important or specific, just chitter chattering. She sat on one of the stone benches while I stood with one leg rested on the bench.

"So Ethan, how is your training coming?" She asked.

"It seems to be coming along fine, your father seems to think so."

"I do think so, you have done fairly well for only doing a month of training, but you still have very much to learn." Klyro said from behind, I turned around sharply and stood at attention (something he wanted me to do) while he addressed me . "I will be heading out for a month long patrol near the Western Wood border. You are coming with me."

"Yes sir, I will ready my things at once."

"Now you are not an official member of the army so I expect you to stay by my side and do whatever I tell you to do, understand?"

"Yes sir." He now turned to his daughter and immediately he went from stict, military commander, to loving, affectionate father.

"Blossom, don't worry, I'll be alright, I'll be home in time for Christmas."

"But there are reports of fell near Western Wood, what if you come across some?"

"Don't worry, I WILL be home for Christmas, whether I drag myself back or not. Now have I ever let you down on a promise?" Helena shook her head but still couldn't help from tearing up, she rushed to her father and cried openly into his chest. Not knowing what else to do I silently took my leave and went to pack.

()()()()()()

(Alambil 6th, hour unknown, sorcerer's POV)

"Yes little king, send your little soldier's out to try to stop me, I don't care, they can't stop me anyway." The dark form left the table from where he was able to view all the movements they made in Cair Paravel, a large ogre came towards him and bowed.

"Master, you called for me?"

"Yes, prepare your men and head to lantern waste, wreak havoc in every village you see. Let us inform the little rulers that we operate much more differently than anything they have ever faced."

"Yes Master, but what shall we do about the patrol being sent out?"

"Send werewolves and harpies to harass them, but don't let them overpower our enemies. We shall give them this battle, let them build up their self esteem so that their fall will be even more devastating." The Ogre bowed and left the room, leaving the evil sorcerer to himself once more. He tapped his gnarled, old staff on stone floor and a green stone atop his staff started to faintly glow. He walked up to a large, stone pavilion often used for sacrifices and tapped his staff on it, the dried blood began to sizzle and evaporate, the stone started to darken till it was almost black. He tapped his staff loudly on the ground three times and a old hag came in.

"What is it oh wise and powerful Master?"she asked in a shrill voice.

"It is time for the sacrifice, ready the prisoner and your sisters and brothers."

"Yes oh most wise one." She clacked her beak together as she left the room, soon she came back with her sisters, two harpies led in the prisoner. It was a young Centuar, not even ten. Tear stains decorated his face but he stood tall. The sorcerer pulled out a twisted looking knife out of its sheath. He made sure the colt saw it.

"Tie him." He ordered to the harpies. They were eager to obey their master's commands. The evil wizard raised his hands and his minions the hags started chanting while the harpies danced their dance of evil. Black mist started to flow into the room from the wizard's and the hag's staffs.

"Any last words?" The wizard asked the colt.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil, for Aslan will always walk beside me."

"Aslan can't save you now." The wizard said as he posed his knife for the kill.

 **So here it is, Ethan is going on his first patrol. Anybody like the Helena and her father scene, if so let me know. This chapter was kinda dark I know, but please don't leave me, the chapters will be dark off and on, I will let you know when they are. Psalms 23:4 is the verse that the boy uses. This one was slightly alternated, but it still has the same meaning.**


	9. Chapter 8: a fight for survival

**first battle scene, hope y'all like it.**

()()()()()()

(Snowfrost 1st, nineteenth hour, Ethan's POV)

A battle of raged throughout the glade, the werewolves appeared out of nowhere, none of the canines smelled them. As of right now we were pushed back into the center of the camp. My sword and I were drenched in blood. And to say I was terrified would be an understatement, after two weeks of patrol this was the first battle we've seen, and I hope it's the only one. At every turn one of those hideous monsters would appear and try to kill me. My left arm was burning in agony from where a werewolf dug his claws into my shoulder. A werewolf jumped on me from nowhere, literally I was looking directly at where he was a moment ago and I saw him appear, they were invisible. The werewolf snarled at me and dug his claws deep into my arms. I screamed out, my arms and legs were pinned and I was unable to defend myself.

"Human flesh." He said as he prepared to bite my throat. I was prepared for death, knowing that there was nothing to leave behind when a sword slashed the head off of the werewolf, the head fell to the ground and the body slumped onto me. I kicked it off and stood up. My rescuer was none other than Captain Klyro. I nodded my thanks to him and started fighting a winged creature.

"For Narnia." I heard the Captain yell, and jn the corner of ny eye I saw him jumping into the midst of the fell, leaving heaps of fell in his wake. I killed the bat thing after a brief scuffle and looked around, the fell were retreating. And there in the midst of the cheers I collapsed from loss of blood and exhaustion.

()()()()()()

 _Darkness, darkness everywhere. Screams of pain were mixed with evil laughter. Mist rolled towards me quickly, I ran from it but it overtook my. The Mist cut off my air, my eyes burned. Wait, this wasn't mist, it was smoke. I ran towards where the smoke was coming from. I trembled when I saw the source of the smoke, a village was being burned. Women and children were being captured and killed by fell. The Kings and Queens lay burned on the ground, almost unrecognizable. The only way I identified them were their crowns. I looked around quickly, at the next sight I almost gave up, Helena, Captain Klyro, her mother and the twins lay dead, kaying in pools of their own blood. Their heads set on pikes by them. I ran over to them, wishing that it was just a dream as I tugged on them, trying to get them to stand up._

 _"You failed." A voice said from behind. I turned around ans saw a cloaked figure, a stafff clutched in one hand and Peter's crown in the other._

 _"You did this?" I asked in horror._

 _"Yes, I did, well my lackeys did but at my command." And before I knew it I grabbed for my sword, but it was gone. I jumped the sorcerer and started to beat him, but everywhere my hands hit it burned them._

 _"Fool, you really think that I can be beaten, even the Great Cat can't touch me now." And with that he struck me with his staff, causing my body to catch flame. I screamed out._

()()()()()()

I jumped out of bed my arms and legs screaming out, I grabbed for my sword. It was there this time, I looked around the dimly lit tent for any signs of intruders, but there were none. I sat back down on the cot, panting heavily as I sheathed my sword.

"Aslan, please do not let that dream come true, please show me a way to stop it."

"Don't worry, I hold you all in my Paws." Aslan said from beside me, I turned and dropped to my knees in front of him, crying openly. "I will always be with you, remember that Ethan, son of Truthar."

"What is it that you wish me to do? There has to be something I can do to stop it."

"From what I have told you tonight, study your family ancestry, from that only can you defeat the enemy that has arisen. But remember two things Ethan, you have gained friends, trust them, and they will trust you. But most of all remember My love for you, and that I am always with you." He breathed on me and instantly my wounds were healed, I fell asleep and before I knew it golden sunlight was streaming through the open tent flap. I got out of bed and stretched my newly healed arms.

 **so now we know a little bit more about Ethan, and what's up with his father having a Narnian name, guess you'll have to find out. Please review**


	10. Chapter 9: homecoming

(Snowfrost 23rd, sixteenth hour, Ethan's POV)

Now when your trudging through about two feet of snow, while it's snowing, few things are as welcoming as seeing home no more than fifty yards off. With a new vigour we walked faster and faster through the snow banks. We got to the gates and went into the courtyard, women and children rushed in to meet their fathers, husband and brothers. Cries of happiness when families were reunited and cries of sadness when they found out that there family member would not be coming back. I noticed the deep, sincere sadness in the Captain's eyes as he told each and every broken family. I was so absorbed by the sight that I did not notice when Peter came up beside me.

"Ethan, we need you in the council room, come on." I silently followed Peter as we walked through the halls, no words said between us. We entered through the double doors and Peter sat down in his rightful place, leaving me standing. We waited till Captain Klyro got there and sat down. Other lords and officers were there as well, including the General.

"Ethan," King Edmund said. That was the first thing he said to me since the incident in the garden. "Captain Klyro tells us the you witnessed a werewolf appearing out of thin air?"

"What the Captain says is true, I saw it first-hand."

"So we are dealing with a sorcerer of some sort." Lord Peridan said.

"Not necessarily, hags and harpies are known for their dabbles in black magic." Peter said.

"If I may?" I asked, hoping for a chance to speak. Peter granted it. "The night after the battle I had a dream, a vision, that I was standing in a burnt village, the Four were dead and so were many others." I had to keep myself from shuddering from the though of Helena's dead body. "A cloaked figure approached me with a staff in one hand and the High King's crown in the other. In my dream the enemy had won. When I awoke I jumped out of bed and after making sure that it was just a dream I asked Aslan if there was a way prevent it, He came to me and said I must discover my family ancestry in order to stop this threat."

"No offense," One of the council men said. "but how do we know he can be trusted, he is practically a stranger to us?" Without saying anything I pulled up my sleeve and showed them the healed skin, there were no signs of wounds anywhere.

"Captain Klyro can testify that I was wounded during the battle, if you wish for further proof the healer assigned to me can testify also. When Aslan came to me he healed me, as you see it worked." Peter looked around before he spoke.

"I believe that was he says is true, and if it will help save Narnia then you will have free access to the archives and the help of the best scholars in Narnia." The same lord who addressed me (no clue what his name is) had obvious signs of displeasure to this whole idea, but he knew batter than to argue with the High King.

"This council is dismissed." King Edmund said as he got up and left the room, the council men trailing behind. I went to my room (thanks to the help of a raven, I didn't know how to get to my room from the council chamber) and enjoyed a warm bath. I was so tired that I didn't notice all the decorations that were set up, or the large amphibious creature in the water.

()()()()()()

(Snowfrost 23rd, sixteenth hour, Helena's POV)

I was so happy that father was home, after he changed his clothes he came in and sat in the living room, the twins sat on the floor in front of him, mother sat on the setee with him while I sat on the hearth.

"Did you get fighted by fell?" Gythar asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I did, but we fought them off."

"Are you okay?" Mother asked, her being the head healer of the Cair she was always worried about everybody's wellbeing, even with being eight months pregnant she still managed her duties.

"I'm fine, I managed to come out unscathed, Ethan on the other hand didn't."

"Is he alright?" I asked, father gave me a quick, worried look.

"He got severe cuts from werewolves on his arms and legs, he collapsed from lack of blood." I was about to get up to go check on him before father continued. "But during the night Aslan came to him and healed him." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and if it wasn't for Gabhar and Gythar's excitement I would of been heard. I was felt that I was at peace with all of Narnia.

 **oh dear, what did Edmund do to Ethan. And just for a date for y'all it would be December 23 Christmas Eve's eve. So next chapter will be the Christmas ball.**


	11. Chapter 11: unscheduled training

**Sorry it has been a bit since my last update, we have a lot of melting snow right now so I had to work on keeping the garage from flooding. But here it is and I hope y'all like it.**

()()()()()()

(Snowfrost 24th, sixth hour, Ethan's POV)

I walked out of my room towards the training yard, fully refreshed and ready to take on the entire fell army all at once, of course if that were to happen I'd share with the others, so I don't hog all the glory and all. I got to the training yard and realized that no one was there. It was unlike the Captain to be late but we did just get back yesterday and he was either tired or was spending time extra time with his family. Either way I grabbed a sword and started practising on one of the training dummies. Luckily the training had was mostly cleared of snow and ice but there were a few slick spots that I took great care to avoid. After I ran through everything I have been taught so far I looked around a noticed that the Captain was still nowhere to be seen. I decided to go to his quarters and find out if maybe I just missed something. Along the way I passed strangely cheerful Narnians, two female dryads walked past and I overheard them say something about a ball. I got to the Captain's quarters and knocked, Helena answered the door.

"Oh Ethan, it's good to see you, won't you come in?" She held the door opened for me and I entered. A fire was burning in the fireplace and the twins were playing with toy soldiers in the shape of fauns on the floor, they didn't acknowledge my presence but I don't care. Captain Klyro was sitting on the setee with his arm around his wife.

"Ethan, can we help you with something?" Helena's mother asked, surprised to see me. The Captain looked up and chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry Ethan, since it's Christmas eve there is no training. I completely forgot to tell you." Now I felt really awkward, standing there in training garb, obvious as to what to do next. And I so grateful to Helena when she saved me that I could've kissed her, which I didn't do because I'm sure the Captain would've ripped off my head then and there

"Won't you set down?" Helena asked, I took her up on her offer and sat on the hearth, leaving the cushioned chair for Helena. The Captain noted this and gave me an approving nod.

"So are you going to the ball tonight?" Helena asked after we were all seated.

"I didn't know I was invited?" I replied.

"Oh of course you were, I was with Queen Susan when she wrote it. It must have been misplaced or something."

"Well, I don't really have anything appropriate to wear to a ball."

"Queen Susan had a suit tailored for you while you were gone."

"Please come Ethan." Gythar or Gabhar asked, not sure which one exactly. Now caring that I was in the room.

"Well I guess I could go for a little bit." The twins jumped up and down, clearly excited. And if I was to be honest I was excited too, I mean I was going to a Christmas celebration.

"Good, we'll see you tonight then." Helena said, after that we all sat there talking and soon I had to leave, when I got back to my room I noticed a piece of paper on my bed stand. I picked it up and read it.

 _Wex, the Kings and Queens of Narnia request your presence at the Christmas ball._

 _The celebration will be on the twenty fifth day of Snowfrost at sixteenth hour to midnight_

 _Wear your best clothes_

 _Queen Susan of Narnia_

()()()()()()

(Snowfrost 24th, sixteenth hour, Helena's POV)

I stood before a mirror in my room, clad in a red, sleeveless dress. My hair was done up in a braid and filled with flowers, my feet as usual were bare but the dress hid them from sight. I twirled my dress a bit before I left the room, I'm not one of those girls who loved dressing up but when I do dress up I do enjoy it. In the living room, father was dressed up in a white, long sleeved shirt. Mother wore her favourite green dress and the twins were fidgeting in their matching green shirts.

"Everyone ready?" Father asked as he looked around the room. Get confirmation from everyone.

"I believe so." Mother said, this next part was directed to the twins. "And be on your best behaviour. The delegation from Archenland is here and I don't want them going home wih the memory of you two misbehaving."

"Yes momma." They said in unison. Mother smiled and we all left the room, along the way we met up with Ethan who was wearing a red shirt and black pants, his new dress boots were shiny and polished, probably not from him. Together we all walked to the Grand ballroom, along the way Ethan and I talked amongst each other.

"So, do you know how to dance?" I asked. He shrugged and looked ahead.

"I honestly don't remember, I might."

"Well maybe you do and it'll come back to you."

"Hopefully, otherwise I'll just be standing there making a fool of myself."

"Is that any different from normal?" I asked, I know it was mean but I couldn't help it, he "glared" at me in mock insult and stuck his tongue out. I laughed.

"Is that all you have to say?" Again he just stuck his tongue out. But this time it was stopped short by him laughing, I joined in.

 **So who wants a mistletoe kiss between Ethan and Helena? If so please let me know and if the majority of you guys say yes then I'll do it, otherwise you're out of luck. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: The terrible twig

**Mimulus22 requested a mistletoe kiss so here it is. But don't get the idea that they are going to fall in love and whatnot, his is not a romance story.**

(Snowfrost 24th, twentieth hour, Ethan's POV)

As I watched the dancers as they moved gracefully over the dance floor, in a distinct memory the moves were all vaguely familiar, I still couldn't place it but it was coming. Helena stood next to me but we were both silent, I could tell she wanted to dance too but she didn't want to be rude and leave me here alone. I was about to the her she didn't have to stay with me when the music stopped and the dancers left the dance floor, Klyro and his wife came over, smiling warmly.

"Ethan, this next dance is designed for younger people, why don't you and Helena do it?" Klyro asked, deep down I was happy that he trusted me to dance with his daughter, last time he found out I even knew his daughter I was pushed into training with the him and later felt like my arms were e made out of noodles. But for some reason, when I saw how hopeful Helena looked I quickly found myself escorting her to the dance floor. I was such a pushover.

 _"What am I doing?"_ I asked myself, sure that I was going to make both Helena and myself the laughing stock of Narnia and Archenland both. I was about to apologize to Helena and turn away but then the music started and something clicked, not sure what it was but all of a sudden the dance came to me, something in the melody triggered a distant memory. Bow to the lady, she curtsies, take her hand and move to dance position. Take a step forward and a step to the left, spin her around, and three quick steps to the right. Luckily it was an easy dance and you do the same thing over and over, but if you mess up everyone can tell. Helena moved happily as she danced her part of the dance, I too was having fun. She laughed merrily as she spun around, her whipping about.

By the end of the dance no one was where they were to start with. And when people were cheering I was bewildered, we didn't do that good, I looked over at Peter who saw my lost expression and pointed up, I was scared to look. I peered upward and my fears were correct, right above us was a mistletoe, or as I preferred to call it. The terrible twig. I looked back down and saw the blushing face of Helena, mine was no better. I looked around hopelessly and caught eyes with Captain Klyro, he nodded approving, which meant I was stuck. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, she was my best friend (and one of my only friends)

"Come on Ethan." Peter said over the crowd. "Kiss her."

"Yeah." Shouted King Edmund, glad for the chance of revenge. "We don't have all night."

I looked back at Helena who was grinning at me, she herself nodded so I took a deep breath, bent over and gave her a quick kiss, I'm not sure our lips even touched. I was about to leave and jump off a balcony somewhere when two festive satyrs grabbed me by the arms and stopped me.

"Come on Buck, you have to actually do it." They set me before a giggling Helena and stood beside me, blocking on means of escape. Helena's eyes were twinkling with mirth and she was working hard on suppressing laughter. I bent down and kissed her. We stayed there, lips locked for about five seconds before my guards left, letting me know I did it long enough. I broke the kiss and escorted her off the dance floor, everyone was applauding and I seriously considered moving to Archenland or somewhere, to start a rug making business. Helena and I walked over to where her parents were waiting, I made sure to keep my distance from the Captain, in case he only approved so he had a legitimate reason to strike my head off. The twins ran over (most unceremoniously) and laughed. Their shirts were ruffled and wrinkled.

"It uz unny ow ta ou Satears grabbed you." One said. I really was tempted to buy them scarves or something that I can Identify them.

"You got tuck under ta istltoe, Etan, and you ad ta kiss Elena."

"Yes, yes it was funny." I said to them, though I thought nothing of the sort. Now where was that balcony.

"Id you ike kissing Elena?" One asked, I was about to lock them in a closet somewhere. Now saying I didn't enjoy it would be a lie, in fact I did enjoy it, but it was still very awkward. So I decided to tell the truth, sorta.

"Yeah, yeah, now how bout you two go ask King Edmund if he is going to marry Lady Brecase." I'm mean, I know but watching the two scamper off to bug Edmund was more than worth it.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Helena's mother asked.

"I don't know, spend most of the day in the library I guess, I need to find out my family ancestry."

"But that's no way to spend Christmas." She said. "Why don't you stop by our chambers tomorrow and we will celebrate Christmas together?"

"Thank you for the offer, but..." I was receiving the death glare from the Captain. "I will be there." I'm such a pushover.

 **So there you have it, a mistletoe kiss. Any ideas for a name for Helena's mother? I suck at thinking up names and I'm tired of calling her Helena's mother.**


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas day

_(Snowfrost 25th, eighth hour, Ethan's POV)_

 _I stared happily into the face of a woman, she smiled proudly down at me, in my hands I held an apple, the best one from the tree. I handed it to her and she took it, she took a bite out of it and patted me on the head. A dryad came in and wrapped his arms around the lady and gave her a kiss on the top of her head._

 _"Where did you get that apple?" He asked, knowing that we had none at the moment, no thanks to the harsh rations inflicted on us._

 _"Ethan climbed to the top of a tree and got it for me."_

 _"Did he now?" The Dryad asked proudly. "He takes after you in kindness Victoria my sweet wife."_

 _"And you in stubbornness." His wife replied as she wiggled out of her husband's embrace._

 _"Determination in the proper word, isn't it Ethan?"_

 _"Yes papa." He taught me that it's not stubbornness it's determination, though I didn't know what either word meant._

 _"Oh yes I almost forgot." Truthar said as he pulled something out of his leather satchel. He found what he was looking for and handed it to me, it was strawberries covered in hardened honey and sugar. I popped a whole one in my mouth and even in my dream I could almost taste it._

 _"Truthar you'll spoil the boy." His wife scolded. "And you'll ruin his appetite for dinner."_

 _"Aw a few strawberries won't hurt him." Truthar said as he winked at me. I tried to wink back but I ended up just closing both eyes instead._

 _"As future head of..."_

Why oh why did I have to wake up now, something was jumping on me. I opened my eyes and it took a moment for my eyes to focus, the twins.

"Etan, Etan, wake up, mamma sed dat we ad ta wate fur you efore we open esents." Gythar (I think) said.

"Did she tell you to wake me up?" I asked as I sat up and reached for my tunic.

"No Elena did, she sed dat we could wake you up." Gabhar answered. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom where I slipped different leggings on. I decided to go without shoes and went to leave, but a large green frog caught my eye. I picked it up and looked it over.

"Now how did you get in here?" I asked, and as I expected got no response. I set him down and left, seeing no harm of him being in there for the time being. When I left the room I found the twins looking around through drawers.

"What are you two doing?" I asked. The two sprung up and looked at me sheepishly.

"We was ooking fur our esents." One said, almost positive that it was Gythar, he was the braver one of the two. I grinned and pulled a box from atop my wardrobe. They reached for it but I held it out of their reach.

"Not until we get to your chambers and everyone is ready." They gave me pouting faces but I just ignored them, I left the room with the twins following me, pestering me with questions about what I got them. They almost pulled me to go faster and pretty soon we got to their chambers. We took short cut that the twins showed me that took a good ten minutes out of our walk. We went in without knocking and the twins quickly set the box under their tree. Helena walked up smugly and rocked on her heals.

"Have a nice sleep?" She asked, clearly intent on being a pest.

"I did until two fauns told me that "Elena" said they could wake me up." She feigned innocence before she was called to help her mother with some dinner. I pulled another small box from my tunic sleeve, I had to admit that it was cleverly hidden and went to put it under tree, I made sure that no mistletoe hung anywhere before I left where I stood. Though I did not plan on spending Christmas with them I still got stuff for everybody. How I got the money, well I did odds and ends for a few people and made enough for some. Let me see I cleaned out the stables, cleaned the armoury and cleared the pathways of snow, so in other words I just cleaned. It took a bit since I just got back from patrol but I pulled it off. The Captain came in, greeted me and sat down. He pulled out his flute and began to play a merry tune.

 **hope y'all liked it, please review**


	14. Chapter 14: presents

(Snowfrost 25, ninth hour, Ethan's POV)

We all sat around in the living room, I took my usual spot on the hearth, Helena in the chair and the Captain and his wife Laura on the settee. The twins were on the floor, ready to open their presents at the drop of a coin.

"Alright Gabhar, since you are the youngest you can go first." Gabhar started with the present his parents and Helena got him. He pulled it out and grinned, it was a book on the Battle of Beruna. He jumped up and gripped his parents in a great big hug.

"Now, I can earn bout dada." He said as he sat back down and set the book right next to him and opened his next gift from yours truly.

"That one is for both you and Gythar" I said, said twin scooted quickly to his brother and helped him open that small, wooded box. Their faces lit up as they pulled out the contents of the box, two wooden, Centuar soldiers.

"Now you guys have fauns and centaurs." I told them, I was quite surprised when they rushed me and hugged me. I patted them on the heads and smiled. It felt good to be around friends, especially friends I could trust. Gythar opened his present, and got a pair of leather boxing gloves. Helena got a fresh set of bandages and stuff since her personal supply was running low. I handed her the small box I had hidden in my sleeve, she opened it and I think she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She pulled out the simple necklace and let the light reflect off the pearl that hung from the silver chain. It was far from being a valuable piece of jewelry, but it's the thought the counts, right?"

"Since you're so fond of the color white I got you a necklace to match the dreaded place of terror."

"The what?" Iris asked.

"Healing ward." Helena clarified as she clasped the necklace around her neck. "You should of heard him complaining when he was there."

"I have gift for you too." The Captain said. "Since you have come along so well in your training I was wondering if you would like to join my battalion. I have the full permission of the Kings and the General. But as you know we are not simple soldiers, we are trained to be able to infiltrate the enemy and sabotage them, we are known for being the first to respond to attacks and being the first to the battle and the last to leave. Do you accept this offer?" I thought if over, knowing that it could affect the rest of my life. I came to a decision and spoke.

"I would be honored sir, thank you."

"Good, your swearing in will be in two days, you will have all details given to you by then."

"So," Laura said as she stood up. "Who wants breakfast?" Everyone did.


	15. Chapter 15: in the library

(Snowfrost 26th, twenty-third hour, Ethan's POV)

I sat in the library, Peter and the youngest two of the Four sat near. Paddlefoot the head librarian and his badger partner, Elwood the head chronicler retrieved various books for us, with the help of Starhoof a historian we managed to learn a lot. So far we have confirmed that Truthar was a Dryad who married a human named Victoria. Two pictures had been found and I agreed that they were them, apparently Victoria, or mother, was not completely human either, she was part dryad also. So I am technically only a quarter human and three quarters dryad. How I was handling all this information, well it wasn't easy, to find out that you weren't what you thought you were can come with a great shock. I learned that I am an orphan, my parents disappeared after I went missing eight years ago when I was six, and that their trees withered. Even though I barely remembered my parents I still felt a large amount of grief at their passing, I would never see them again. I learned that my birthday was the eighth of Treedance, I disappeared five days after that. Apparently I am an oak tree dryad, just like my father was. My uncle still lives along with other distant family, my uncle has been managing the grove since father disappeared. He has somewhat kept out of touch with Cair Paravel but has eagerly accepted the Four as rulers, even being present for the coronation.

The Four had already prepared a day that I could go visit, it would be three days till I leave and about a week of travel to the Western Wood, that's if the weather proves favourable. I can hardly wait, I was going to see my family. I was going to learn more about who I am. I was so immersed in my studies I didn't realize that the three Royals had left, Elwood had to practically shake me to get my attention.

"If you don't mind good sir, but I'm sure that you should be going to supper, you've been here for hours."

"Oh yes, thank you for helping me today, you can't imagine how much it means to me." The badger smiled (or the badger equivalent of a smile) and waved it off.

"Just doing my job, think nothing of it." I stood up and stretched my back. I nearly toppled over when I realized that my legs had fallen asleep. I stiffly walked from the library towards my room, hoping that there was some form of food in there. My stomach grumbled and I hurried my pace.

I soon came to my room, only to find the door ajar. I crept in carefully and looked around, everything was in place but something felt off. I walked to the bedroom and immediately wished I hadn't. A big bucket of green dye felt from a bucket over my head. Luckily in my uncertainty I just pushed the door with my hand but now everything was dyed green to some extent. I heard snickering behind the door that led to my bathroom, I kicked it open and heard a yelp, and then a thud. I looked through the doorway and hoped that Peter would protect me. King Edmund was sitting on the floor, rubbing his already swollen head, and looking angrily at me. My frog was hoping away in the other direction.

"Why aren't you green?" King Edmund asked me.

"I'm not but everything else is, that stuff doesn't stain, does it?"

"No, it might be there for a day or two but it was supposed to get you."

"Well let's get you to the healing ward to have them check on your head." I reached down to help him up but he slapped my hand away. It was obvious that King Edmund was not in a good mood, well that was his normal behavior towards me, the only reason he helped me earlier was to escape Queen Susan and her cleaning army, that and Lady Brecase was unavailable at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, I can walk on my own." He stood up and we walked towards the healing ward.

 **As I promised, more of the Kings and Queens, a lot more is learned about Ethan and his and Edmunds feud has increased. Please review, oh and would anyone like some overprotective fatherness from Klyro concerning Ethan?**


	16. Chapter 16: the dream

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, I had to push through a hard case of writers block, anyway here it is and because of all the work I put into you better like it.**

(Tarva 2nd, twenty-first hour, Ethan's POV)

Snow, snow as far as the eye could see. Riding my horse through the middle of a blizzard was a bad idea, even I knew that, and especially at this time of night. So I found a small hollow of fallen trees and rocks and made a camp. My mount stood in the hollow (since it was big enough for both of us) and nibbled on some grass it found. The fire was burning good and keeping most of the cold out, the rest my bedroll did. I sat before the fire, warming up a bit of meat that was sent with me, courtesy of the Crown. While I sat there I thought of the rest of my trip, if the weather cleared I should be in the grove by tomorrow afternoon.

"So, Ethan, what are your thoughts on tomorrow's journey?" The horse asked. Since I can't ride, a Talking Horse was kind enough to let me ride him, well, more like I sat on him while he walked in whatever direction I told him to, I had the map. But still he taught me what to do if I were to ride a dumb horse.

"Well Bodger, if the blizzard clears, then we should get there by tomorrow afternoon?" He shook his head in disapproval, his black mane going every which way.

"By the rate the snow is falling there will be snowdrifts up past my knees, it will be harder to travel, we'll need to add at least four hours to the trip, if not more."

"So tomorrow evening, if not the day after." I said, hopes crushed. I was tired of the trip and wanted nothing more then to be finished with it, and an extra day of travel did not sound appealing.

"The day after would probably be the best of ideas, it's hard to find groves in the dark, especially in snow."

"Are you speaking from experience?" I asked.

"You seem to forget that all of Narnia was covered in snow and ice for a hundred years. I was a member of the resistance and a certain wood god was working with us and was about to be attacked by the witch. I was carting supplies to them and passed them up, took a whole day before I realized it and turned around, but luckily the witch hadn't attacked and I got the weapons to them just in time." He gave a huff. "But you must sleep now, goodnight Ethan." I nodded and lay myself down, falling in a stressful sleep.

()()()()()

 _"Hurry!" A woman's voice yelled out, though it was urgent the voice sounded strangely familiar. "Hurry Ethan, Hurry before it us too late!"_

 _"Where, where am I going?" I asked as I looked around frantically, only to see nothing but black smoke and darkness._

 _"You are going to save Narnia." A new voice said, this one was obviously male, it was gruff and strong, and it too, was familiar, he spoke calmly and slower then the woman. "You must hurry, hurry or else Narnia will fall. An evil sacrifice has been made, darkness has been given a foothold, it is growing, as you sleep the safety of Narnia diminishes."_

 _"What am I to do?" I yelled into the darkness._

 _"You are to fight, fight this darkness, fight this evil. Aslan will guide you, you only need to trust Him."_

 _"But how do I fight this?"_

 _"The sorcerer who you've seen in previous dreams is readying his forces, already they are making their presence known. One of the Kings are in danger, forces of evil are looking for yet another victim for their sacrifices, but this one must be of great blood. One of Aslan's chosen, if they succeed in killing the High King or his younger brother then all hope is lost, if they sacrifice him the sorcerer will have the power to kill every living being in Narnia. He wishes not to destroy it, but to consume it."_

 _"Go to the grove." The woman's voice said, calmer this time. "In the mountains near there is a cave, that is where the enemy lies. This cave is an ancient place of evil for the Hags and their male counterparts the Harpies. Long has it been unused but now it is active, many guard it, it is risky but possible. Trust in the help of your friends, your uncle will undoubtedly help you. Fight this darkness Ethan, do not let in prevail."_

 _"Do not fail Ethan, Only you can defeat the sorcerer, and you must succeed. A path as been cleared in the snow for you, if you follow it you will get to the grove by late tomorrow morning. Speak to no one of this encounter, once you reach the grove send word back to the Kings, tell them that you had another dream and that they must bring their forces to fight this evil. All hope rests on your shoulders Ethan, do not fail."_

 _"It will be done as you say."_

 _"Good, now awake and depart for the final leg of your journey."_

 ** _here we go, the sorcerer's plot has been revealed. You all know the drill, leave a review. Oh and I have a very important Poll that I need y'all to take, if effects the rest of the story so please give me your opinion. And remember, guests can vote too._**


	17. Chapter 17: the path

(Tarva 4th, tenth hour, Ethan's POV)

Bodger and I walked slowly down the path. Around us were werewolves and a Harpy. While we are on the path we are untouchable, which was the cause of our caution, we didn't want to stumble off the path and get eaten by werewolves or ripped to shreds by Harpies. Every once in a while a werewolf would get inpatient and strike out, but if they came onto the path they were killed by an unknown force, ny money was in Aslan. A certain Harpy walked smugly down the path in perfect step with Bodger. A sinister grin was across his face. He had a loose fitting tunic on, it was stark black. He held a gnarled staff in one hand and a twisted looking knife in the other.

"So how longses will you remain hiding on the path human?" He asked, his voice was as evil sounding as he looked.

"Till Aslan tells me to get off." I replied coolly. But in truth I didn't feel like it. At the sound of Aslan the evil Harpy grabbed his ears and shrieked.

"Don't says thats name, it hurts us, hurts us." He was no longer as collected as before. "Fights us, fights us like you humans do, you have a swords, fights us."

"Sorry but Aslan has other plans for me." Once again he covered his ears, shrieking as if he had been shot.

"I wonder how you taste." A large, brown werewolf said from the other side. Judging by its size and the way the others cowered from him I'm guessing that he's the alpha. Helena told me that they have packs just like normal wolves only much more dangerous. "You killed my litter mate, but that mangey pup couldn't fight a newborn deer, I could kill you before you even think of calling out to your Cat." I searched my mind for it, it must've been during that battle when I was on patrol. But I killed at least seven werewolves that day. And the Captain, he killed them like they were blades of grass in the wind.

"I do not see why you're following me, you cannot approach the path and it stretches on till I reach my destination. Surely you have better things to do than to watch me get away."

"Everyone stumblesss from the path, we knows." The Harpy said. "The Cat makes it too tricksee, everyone stumblesss, but true power lies off the path."

"Now what makes you say that, if it is so hard then those who remain on the path have true strength because they have the determination to stay on it." Bodger said, he had been working so hard to keep on the path that he had remained silent the whole time.

"Strong yes, smart no." The Harpy replied, and I was getting tired of him.

"Galum," The alpha of the werewolves said. "My werewolves grow anxious for blood. What shall we do?"

"We wait Amorok, till the time is ripes." He made an imitation of biting into something. "Than we eats the fruit." The alpha Amorok nodded and snarled at us but kept off the path, unlike most werewolves he kept his bloodlust in check. Bodger quickened his pace to a trot. We were close to the grove, we should be there within half an hour.

"Soon the human will be safe, what do we do?" A werewolf asked this one was smaller and gray. And he stepped out of line. Amorok smacked him with his paw, sending him to the ground. The werewolf yelped and scurried away.

"Silence Geri or I will kill you myself." The werewolf hung his head in submission.

"Let us go." The Galum the Harpy said. "He will stumblesss soon. But we must waits till he is ripes." He spread his leathery wings and flew off, but before he left he put in a last word. "Everyone stumblesss, and we will be theres when you do." He flew away with the werewolves following. Bodger broke into a gallop.

()()()()()()

(Tarva 8th, thirteenth hour, Peter's POV)

I read the letter from Ethan again as officers filtered into the room. I wasted no time.

"We have the location of the sorcerer's stronghold, it's in an old cave near the Western Wood, near where Ethan is. The cave is said to be an old place of evil that the hags and harpies used. This is it, we must send help."

"If I may?" Captain Klyro asked, I granted permission. "Ethan is a full fledged member of Shadow battalion, he's one of us. Allow me to take my battalion as the frontal assault. We can get in, we've dealt in cave attacks before, we can do it again."

"I agree sire." Oreius said. "Then we can come with the rest of our forces and finish it."

"But that leaves the sorcerer, we have no clue how powerful he is." Edmund said. "For all we know he could put Jadis to shame." I noticed the brief flicker of fear that passed over Edmund's face when he mentioned the witch.

"That's a chance we will have to take, Captain Klyro prepare your men to leave as soon as they are ready. The rest of the army will follow you as soon as we are able. You are all dismissed."

 **So does Galum remind you of anybody? And his misspelled words are intentional. Again please vote on my poll and leave a review here.**


	18. Chapter 18: a talk with uncle

(Tarva 8th, fifteenth hour, Helena's POV)

I rushed quickly down the halls, my satchel of healing materials slung around my neck. I also had a dagger strapped to my side, it a was a birthday present from father last year. I ran out to the courtyard and saw the Shadow battalion preparing to leave. The sound of creaking leather and weapons clanking together filled the courtyard.

"Father wait!" I yelled, father turned on his horse and looked at me, he knew what I would ask.

"You are to stay here and help your mother, she needs help for when the baby comes." We've gone through stuff like this before.

"But father, there are many healers in the Cair, she won't be without help."

"You are to stay here Blossom, and I mean it."

"Father, Ethan is extremely uncooperative, he only lets me help him, what if he gets injured."

"He had no problem when he was wounded during his first fight, he'll have no trouble now."

"Father he was unconscious, remember you trained him personally, he won't just sit still." Father's face softened, I did it.

"You will have to keep up, stay right by me and act only as healer, you are not to go into the battle no matter what, this is ordered by me as your father, I expect you to follow it." Good because I didn't really want to go into battle. I quickly went and grabbed a horse, saddling it up faster than I have ever done before. I was going on an adventure.

()()()()()()

(Tarva 8th, eighteenth hour, Ethan's POV)

"What's taking them so long?' I asked as I paced back and forth in Uncle's house, which was just a large, hollow tree, and the same one from my dream. He moved in after mother and father's trees withered and took care of the place. He looked at me with a grin, he was amused.

"Hagar the falcon would've only just gotten to Cair Paravel today. The army will take awhile to assemble, ya must have patience my lad." Uncle was a big man, barrel chested and mighty, his arms were thicker than my legs. He had bright red hair and a long beard that went down to his waist. And jovial too, he loved to laugh and have a good time.

"But with every minute they waste the enemy grows stronger. What if he knows that we are going to attack, what if the message didn't get through?"

"If ya don't settle down lad I'm going to have to tie ya to a chair." Uncle said, rather a matter of factly. But than his eyes lit up. "Come with me lad, I know something that will settle ya down a bit." He stood up and left, I followed him. He took me through a large cluster of trees. You see the way it's all set up, a large circle of trees grew so close to each other that they made a wall, some of the first Dryads planted them, and inside the walls was more trees, but most of them belong to a dryad.

We walked through a cluster of maples and came to a small lake. On the other side of the lake was a black oak tree, surrounded by pines and maples and the occasional apple. Now I didn't know for sure but I had a strong feeling that the tree was mine. I was connected to it in an extraordinary way, it was far from magnificent, still somewhat of a sapling. But it looked just fine by me.

"That tree over yonder is yours, we always knew that ya was still living cause it never withered, your parents on the other hand, well their trees died." A small tear fell down Uncle's face. "It hurt us so badly, we was already struggling so bad because of the witch and fighting for Aslan and all. We, we never fully recovered. But we had hope, hope that ya would return, kinda like that prodigal son the centaurs talk about. When he came home the father rejoiced. Only, ya didn't leave us, ya vanished, but we never forgot, cause we all had hope." I haven't had much experience with reading people, but it didn't take a genius to know that Uncle hurt, he hurt bad. He lost his brother, his sister in law, his nephew for awhile and forced to take on heading the grove. He'd lost a lot. But still he managed to keep everything going, and going strong. This is one of the strongest groves in all of Narnia. It would be foolish to doubt his strength, both physically and otherwise. "I came here every day during your absence, just seeking a little bit of comfort, some hope. And knowing that the tree was still alive well, it kept me going, gave me the strength to go on."

"What, what was father like, I can't really remember very well." I grinned. "I know that he was stubborn." Uncle laughed, and not just a chuckle, it was from the gut.

"Yes, your papa was as stubborn as an old mule at times, especially when it came to family. He was tough and nothing could make him change his mind, except your mama. She came into his life tall and pretty, like a freshly bloomed rose, and he fell head over heels for her. Boy ya should have seen him while he was trying to court her, all scared and nervous while still trying to act big and tough. Of course I didn't help none, mostly, I would tease him, help out here and there but mostly tease him and make things hard, but than I met your aunt, and wanna hear something, your papa had plenty of time to tease me back, but he didn't, when I asked him about it he said, "Trikar, ya made things awfully hard for me, awfully hard, but I don't want things to be hard for ya," he was a good man, and the best brother ever. And when it came to family, oh he loved your mama so much, then ya came along and made them even happier." He turned to me and smiled. "Well enough stories, supper should be just about ready, let's head inside." The two of us walked back through the trees and towards the house, various types of dryads fluttered around in their leafy forms, going where the wind would take them.

()()()()()()

(Tarva 8th, midnight, Galum's POV)

"What!" Master yelled, his voice echoing off the stone walls of the chamber we were in. "What do you mean you couldn't get to him, it was just him and that stupid horse?" I stood just out of Master's reach, hoping he wouldn't vent his rage on me.

"Oh wise master, the Great Cat formed a shield around him, if we were to step onto the path we we would be killed."

"What path? There are no paths near the grove!"

"The Cat made a path for him in the snow." Amorok said. "Seven of my werewolves lay dead for the carrion because they tried."

"Why didn't you try, then I would be rid of your stupidity, now leave me before I kill you myself." Amorok left but I lingered.

"What do you want?" He asked. "Do you wish to try my patience?"

"I have good news, the false Kings are on the move, we can easily get one of them for the ritual."

"If you wish to redeem yourself than go with Amorok and get one if the pity rulers, and if you fail, I will have your head." I bowed and left the room, going to summon Amorok so we could do the Master's bidding. And I did not want to fail.

 **so we get to learn more about Ethan's dad, and a lot about his Uncle. In the next chapter the Shadow battalion will be arriving at the grove, the story is almost finished. So please review and vote on my poll.**


	19. Chapter 19: arrival of Shadow battalion

(Tarva 15th, Eighteenth hour, Ethan's POV)

I stood at the entrance of the grove as Shadow battalion filtered in. At the head of the column was the Captain and surprisingly, Helena, sitting atop a dapple gray horse. They dismounted and came to where Uncle and I were standing while the rest of the soldiers started to set up camp among the trees. As the Captain approached I snapped to attention. The Captain let me rest before he spoke to Uncle.

"Noble Trikar, I thank you for allowing my men and I to set up camp here before we continue on to the mountains."

"Think nothing of it, always glad to help Narnia." Uncle replied happily. "But it was really Ethan who gave you permission, he's in charge now." The Captain nodded at me but was not about to thank the lowest man in his battalion, he's a good man but sometimes proud. But it's not my place to judge him, but to obey every order he gives me.

"The letter said that you know where this cave is?" He asked Uncle.

"Yes, there are maps in the house, this way." The two set off towards the house with Helena and I following a ways behind.

"What are you doing here?" I asked I didn't mean for it to sound like it did but I'm not too keen on the fact that she was here and might get injured.

"Well excuse me, but with that thick head of yours you don't know when a life threatening injury requires medical help." She replied angrily. This was the first time I've seen her mad, and I deserved it.

"But, are you actually going to fight?"

"No, I have very little training, I'm sure even you could beat me, what about you?" I was relieved that she wasn't going into combat but her comment made me realize that I did in fact have to, sure I've fought before but the pain that came with it was not something I wanted to repeat, but for Narnia I would after all I was a member of the army, it was my duty.

"I suppose I have to, I am part of your father's battalion."

"And since you are still somewhat untrained I have to make sure when that when you almost die someone takes care of you."

"Who says I'm going to almost die?"

"Last time you fought you passed out from blood loss, if it wasn't for Aslan you would be near death, so it's my job to keep you alive." I was going to respond but we came to the house and went in, somehow she always gets the last word in and it drives me crazy, one thing I plan to do in life is get the last word in at least one of our discussions. When we went in Uncle and the Captain stood over a table looking down at a map. Uncle was describing the best way there. A large mug of beer lay in close reach, as always.

"So if you cut along the pass here you will be able to arrive faster, very little snow gets in there and will be he easiest and fastest way of travel. And if you set up camp here in this amphitheatre you'll be immune to most attacks, they'll have to come in through here and filter in two or three at a time." The Captain liked this idea, I knew because he was giving it his affirmative nod, but before he could give his opinion on it Uncle turned to Helena a smiled.

"Ay, What's a pretty lass like ya doing way out here, and with bunch of uncivilized soldiers might I add, don't tell me ya have the sweets for my nephew?" I give up, I'll probably get the 'talk' with the Captain again where he tells me that if I even look at his daughter wrong I'll be on the next boat to the Lone Islands tied up in a very small crate.

"I assure you good sir that Ethan is nothing more then a friend. I am a healer sir, Ethan here does not listen well to those trying to offer medical assistance so I came just in case he gets injured during the battle."

"You mean he still doesn't let people take care of him?" Uncle let out a loud guffaw. "There was this one time when he was near four I think, and he came down with a cold, not even a bad one, just some sniffles. He hid in his tree for three hours until we found him, and the struggle to get him down. It took his father, myself, and two others to get him down." I could feel the tips of my ears heating up as Helena was struggling not to laugh, I could tell.

"Perhaps we should get back to the maps?" The Captain suggested, knowing we had very little time.

"We've got time tomorrow, I suggest ya head back to your camp and get some good sleep if ya are planning on fighting as soon as possible then you'll want a good sleep."

"You'll have my bed Helena, I'll be with the rest of the men." I said, knowing that if I didn't my head would be detached from my body, besides, it's the right thing to do.

"With all respect we have only just arrived, I doubt the camp is even properly set up yet." The Captain was not too fond of the idea of us already turning in but it seemed he had no choice.

"Nephew here will be a good hand in setting it up, besides there's not much more to go over, I'll send a guide with ya, Ole Kurshi knows those paths like he does his own tree." Knowing that it wasn't worth arguing the Captain was leaving.

"Private, let's go, might as well get to bed early. Thank you for your hospitality good Trikar, Narnia is grateful." I still had to get used to being called my rank instead if my name, but that was just something I just had to accept. The two of us walked outside and as soon as we were out of hearing range the Captain turned to me.

"Your letter was extremely vague, what else is there?"

"The Kings are in danger, one of them is needed for an evil sacrifice."

"What, why did you tell us in the letter?!" He whispered harshly, I noticed that his hand was twitching dangerously close to his sword.

"I couldn't risk the letter being intercepted, then they'd know that I know."

"Anything else Private?" The Captain asked furiously, emphasizing the word private, hand still twitching.

"Only that I alone can defeat the sorcerer."

"You've had very little training, enough to get you here but not enough to defeat this threat, I cannot allow you to do it. As your captain I forbid you from doing it."

"With all due respect sir but it is Aslan's will for me to do it." The Captain sighed. He rested his hands on my shoulders before he spoke.

"You're a good young buck Ethan, I'd hate to see you killed. But if it's Aslan's will for you to do it, then Shadow battalion will get you in."

"Thank you sir." He nodded and we went to camp, only to wake up early in the morning.

(Tarva 15th, twenty-second hour, Galum's POV)

"Oh too easys, too easys." We says to ourself. "The black haired kingsey is going to die isn't it, then master will be most powerful because of us, we're so clever aren't we." As we walked down the tunnel we looked behind me to where Amorok was dragging the littlest king. It was quite easy to kidnap him, use the invisible spell on the werewolves, sneak into the camp and when no one was looking, we takes the false king. We couldn't help but grin as we thought about how clever we was. We went through the archway leading to the sacrificial chamber where master was waiting along with the hags and our brothers.

"We brought the littlest kingsey master." We said with a bow.

"Good Galum, now we can start the preparations for the sacrifice. Amorok, leave us, make sure there are no interruptions." Amorok left the the room and could be heard howling, calling his forces to him. The youngest king glared but did not speak, the gag prevented it.

"Oh little king, your life is so insignificant, but will bring me so much power." Master slapped the false king and laughed. Our brothers and us started our dance while the hags chanted and Master raised his arms. The sacrifice would take long into the night, but we will win.

 **Dun dun dun, cliffhanger.**


	20. Chapter 20: Charge!

(Tarva 16th, twenty-second hour, Ethan's POV)

I sat in my tent sharpening my sword, it wasn't dull but it was more out of nervous energy. My first battle was an ambush so I had no chance to think about what was happening, this time however, was much different, not only was I going into battle but had the most important job, and I could be beaten in a sword fight with everyone here. at least the amphitheatre was the perfect place for a camp, we were sneaking out at dawn and then attacking noon. What was supposed to be quality time with my new squad had turned into an awkward silence as they detected my concern. Even the two satyrs from the Christmas ball were in my squad, one being a sergeant and therefore in charge and the other his younger brother was just a private, and even they weren't as jovial as when I first met them.

"Don't worry buck, Shadow battalion always pulls through." The sergeant said, his name was Granfas. And if only they knew the main cause of my concern, I doubt any of them had ever had to take on an evil sorcerer.

"That's right mate," Neilos a naiad said. He had long green hair and blue tinged skin. "Can't remember a time that we didn't."

"Well, there was one time, you weren't with us yet." Granfas's younger brother Mythane said. "We was attacking a cave not much different than this one, and there were more fell then what we first expected. Of course after we got reinforcements we won, so I guess you're right, we never fail." I wanted to puke, they were not helpful in the least. And I knew that when large Cougar rushed into the tent and told me my presence was demanded in the command tent that something was bad. I rushed there immediately, not even stopping to thank the messenger. I went into the tent rather unceremoniously and saluted the Captain.

"Ethan we have a problem, two nights past the captured King Edmund, you and I both know what will happen. We're attacking now, what will happen is you will be guarded by five squads, we will push you through and into the sacrificial chamber, the maps your uncle provided a quick and easy way there. While you take on the sorcerer the rest of us will get his majesty out of there." He didn't seem to like this next part. "After we get the King we'll have to leave you in there, no offense meant but the King is our priority, after you get done get out as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, kill the sorcerer, escape, and live." I understood perfectly why the King was more important, in fact I even expected it, he was one of the leaders of Narnia, I was a simple soldier.

"Alright now get your weapons, we're leaving now."

I was impressed, just as fast as we set up we were leaving, not even in half an hour. Everyone noticed the earnestness of the situation and walked a bit faster.

(Tarva 16th, twenty-second hour, Peter's POV)

I paced quickly in the command tent, Oreius watched me sternly.

"Sire if the men find out about how nervous you are we should not even attempt to go into battle."

"But Edmunds out there, probably going to be held as hostage or killed or something horrible, I can't just let them have him."

"I agree with you sire but you must mask your emotions, hide them with certainty."

"But what am I supposed to be certain about?" I practically screamed.

"That Aslan will watch over us, the stars talk of victory, we will succeed."

"I hope you're right Oreius, I really do." I walked out of the tent and towards my personal tent, I was tired and needed rest, I got maybe five minutes of sleep but still felt better than I did before.

(Tarva 16th, twenty-third hour, Ethan's POV)

"For Narnia!" The Captain yelled as we rushed down towards the cave, hundreds of fell lay in wait for us, we collided in a tremendous display. If we wanted to succeed we needed to push out momentum. I sliced and stabbed my way towards the cave entrance, through the very thick of it. A werewolf lunged for me but I slashed my sword across its neck, it died instantly. But I had no time to worry about that, it was dark and almost impossible to see, and the fact that most of the fell has great night vision worried us, but so did our dogs and cats, and that was why they were in the front. I collided with a Cyclops and was knocked to the side with his club. I rolled and sprung back up, stabbing my sword through his ribs and into his heart. He slumped down and I pulled my sword out of his carcass just in time to remove a boggles head from his body. I got to the cave entrance about the same time my escort did, and without a word we rushed into the barely lit darkness.

 **Only about three or four more chapters left, I'll try to update often, I want to get this story over as much as y'all do. Hope ya liked this one and please leave a review in the handy dandy review section. All y'all have to do is tell me what y'all thought about it, easy.**


	21. Chapter 21: fight with the sorcerer

(Tarva sixteenth, twenty-third hour, Helena's POV)

The battalion marched off a hour ago. Just the regular guards and healers remained, and that included me. Ethan looked worried when he left, and he has every right to be, he was going into the thick of the enemy, and after his first fight when things didn't go well I can understand the dread that comes with it, I had taken care of too many people scared to go on in fear of re hurting themselves, but Ethan tossed those fears to the side and went on. His courage was admirable, just like father's. He had spent lots of time with father and learned a lot, ans not just how to use a sword, but also when to not use it, it's amazing how much people can change by just the mere presence of others.

I was currently preparing cots for the wounded, it was inevitable that some would come back hurt, especially when attacking such a large force, but Father knew how to attack specifically and strategically, Father had the lowest casualty rate of anyone else in the entire Narnian army, he always kept his men as safe as he could, and for those who died, he went to the families personally and mourned with them, he would share their grief and help out the best he could. He would keep Ethan safe, Father and Ethan would come back just fine.

(Tarva sixteenth, twenty-third hour, Ethan's POV)

The cave was dark, I guess evil sorcerers don't worry about bumping into things. The cave was thick with enemies but the further we got the the more they thinned. I never tried to keep track but I was sure I got quite a good number by now. I plunged my sword into a boggles throat, it made a gurgling sound as it dropped dead to the stone floor. I had worked on memorizing the maps to the cave and knew exactly where we were going. I charged on, swinging and slashing at anything Fell. And that was when I saw it, a large chamber at the end of the tunnel, the sacrificial chamber. We charged into the large room and started fighting the few hags and harpies, a few ghouls were there as guards but they were dispatched quickly. I stabbed my sword into a harpy just as one leapt onto me, I knew him.

"We will kill you humanses." It said as he swung a dagger down at ny throat, I kicked him with my feet and sent him flying out of the chamber. But that was when I saw it, King Edmund being dragged by the wizard through a small doorway, without thinking I raced forward, I knocked down the weak door quickly and started down the tunnel. I came into small room filled with many bones, but they weren't just lying there, they formed different shapes, they were monuments of evil, and the worst part was, as far as I could tell they were all children bones, mostly centaurs but many others. And in the middle of the room was the sorcerer, holding a fighting King Edmund by his hair, ready to kill him. I jumped forward and knocked the dagger out of his hand, I kicked him back, putting myself between him and the King. Even though I was wearing sturdy leather boots my foot burned when it made contact but I ignored it, it would be dealt with later, right now I had to deal with this threat.

"Your evil ends here." I said as I readied my sword. Th sorcerer cackled and raised his arms.

"I am Ba-al Rafar, most powerful being ever." He said in a deep voice, I held my sword ready and prepared myself to end it all. I sent up a quick prayer for strength before I spoke.

"Aslan is with me, I will not fall, but you will." I expected him to counter it with some remark about his power but instead he just lunged at me, swung at his hands, knowing that if he touched me I would start to burn throughout my whole body. I sliced one hand but not enough to seriously wound it, a small trickle of blood passed from it, but the blood was an encouragement to me, if he could bleed then he could die.

 **So I'm in the mood for cliffhangers, sorry. Hope y'all liked it and please leave a review.**


	22. Chapter 22: death of a threat and a hero

(Tarva sixteenth, twenty-third hour, Ethan's POV)

I swung my sword at the sorcerer, he was unarmed but still dangerous, he ducked under my blow and threw three heavy punches into my gut, knocking the wind out of me. I stumbled back but instinctively raised my sword. It was right because just as I raised my sword it sliced through the sorcerer's boot and into his foot as he attempted to crush my neck. I used my sword and knocked him off balance, I got up as quickly and readied myself. The sorcerer was now limping but so was I, my leg was burning terrible and was continuing to spread through my body, my stomach too was in great pain. The sorcerer who called himself Ba-al Rafar looked at me darkly, he was bleeding profusely from his back and foot but my body was inwardly burning, I knew the chances of me getting out were slim, impossible even but I'd kill the sorcerer and make sure the King got out. The wizard continued watching me, he knew I didn't have much time to live, he opened his mouth to speak but instead of words a scream of pain came out, he dropped to his knees, King Edmund had taken his dagger, cut the ropes holding him and stabbed the sorcerer in the leg, right below the knee. Before anyone could react I advanced on him and pointed my sword at his neck.

"You die here sorcerer." I said, and without giving it a second thought I stabbed it through his neck. I just then realized that I took a human life, for the fell is was somehow different, as if they were monsters and nothing else but a human, no matter how terrible he was I felt deep guilt and regret. But I had no time to ponder it because after the sorcerer hit the ground orange light shot from him along with the sound of thunder and the cave started to shake.

"We have to get you out of here." I said to the King., I doubt he heard me because my ears were ringing, his probably were too. He must of understood me because he nodded and he started to raced out of the cave, my leg caused me to slow down but when I saw the King collapsed I knew that I had no choice but to carry him out.

"Don't worry your highness, I'll get you to Helena ans she'll patch you up." I lifted him onto my shoulders and started carrying him as fast as I could. Rocks rained down from the ceiling and the walls were trembling fiercely. I came into the sacrificial chamber and started towards the exit, the King would survive even if I had to die trying. Larger rocks were now falling and I almost toppled over when one hit my shoulder. The sickening crack alerted me that it broke immediately on impact. I raced down the corridor, my legs weakening with each step, my right leg was almost useless and I was forced to drag it behind me, but when I saw the light of exit I pushed on.

 _"Hurry Ethan hurry!"_ The male voice said, I looked over and saw a blue figure running beside me, he had a cloak on with the hood down and a large sword hung at his side. I nodded quickly and stumbled forward. And I'm telling you if it wasn't for Aslan I wouldn't of made it, because as soon as I fell out of the cave the whole thing collapsed. I fell to the ground and lost consciousness just the General came over and started taking the King to safety, I'd done it.

(Tarva seventeenth, first hour, Peter's POV)

The last of the fell were either killed or fleeing, they didn't have a chance after the rest of the army arrived. We were about to head into the cave when we heard a loud explosion and the cave started trembling. Captain Klyro came out of the cave, but without Edmund.

"Where is he, where is King Edmund?" I asked, concerned for my younger brother.

"I don't know sire, one moment he was in the chamber and during the battle him, the sorcerer and Ethan disappeared. We searched around as quickly as we could but couldn't find anything. But trust me sire, Private Ethan will get his highness out safely."

"We have to go back in there." I said, I was about to rush in but a heavy hand grasped my shoulder, I knew who it was without having to look back.

"Sire, if your royal brother dies then we will mourn, if both of you die we will crumble. Narnia can't lose both of you at once."

"But I can't let him die in there." I protested.

"There comes a time in any leaders life that he must choose between risking his life for one or saving his life for all, the most important sacrifice you can make for Narnia right now is to keep yourself safe, you're the High King." I sank to my knees, trembling.

"Sire I would advise you move yourself from the cave, I will keep watch for your brother." I nodded and got up to walk away, every step made me feel like I was letting my brother down, like it all was my fault. I took one more step before Oreius rushed past me, he held Edmund in his arms, he was safe.

(Tarva seventeenth, second hour, Helena's POV)

I couldn't help the tears that were running down my face as I applied a cold wet cloth to Ethan's forehead. He was burning with fever and nothing seemed to get it down. King Edmund was patched up and resting, he would definitely make it. Ethan's shoulder was in place and if he makes it he'll have use of it in a normal amount of time. High King Peter sat by his brother but often came over to check on him. He had sent a gryphon back for Queen Lucy's cordial but it would be awhile before it'd get here.

"Oh Aslan, please heal him." I prayed silently so that no one would hear me, but Aslan would, He always hears your prayers, I has to keep telling myself that. The other healer looked up from checking his pulse and sighed.

"We're quickly losing him." She stated as she poured some water down his throat, anything to get the fever down. She checked his pulse again. "This is it, I estimate maybe ten minutes at the most." I completely broke down at this, Father patted my back before he and the other healers left, since Ethan was so severe he was in a separate tent with the King, we couldn't have the King in the same tent where we needed men to have the hope to keep on going and Ethan, well he saved the King and deserved better. I looked over at the King and saw him fidgeting, looking clearly uncomfortable. I walked over and adjusted his pillows, when I turned around I saw something unexpected.

 **alright we are starting to wrap this thing up, only about two or three more chapters left. Anyway please tell me what y'all think by leaving a review.**


	23. Chapter 23: promotions and salvation

(Aslan's country, time and date nonexistent, Ethan's POV)

 _"Arise Ethan, son of Truthar." Aslan's golden voice said, I hadn't realized I'd been laying down but I did as He said. Beside him were two figures, on the right was the heavenly being I saw in the tunnel, the source of the male voice, to Aslan's left was a female, she too was blue but had long wavy hair and a long dress, but she also had a quiver in her back. We were all standing where I first met Aslan, and my journey first began._

 _"These are my messengers and agents." Aslan told me. "But right now I have come to congratulate you for the defeat of the sorcerer and the saving of My chosen King."_

 _"King Edmund, is he alright?" I asked, probably out of turn._

 _"Thanks to you Ethan. Edmund has survived and Narnia along with it."_

 _"You have served Narnia and Aslan well." The male agent said._

 _"But enough of this, it's time to get you back."_

 _"Are you going to heal me again?"_

 _"Things never happen the same way twice, you will not be healed but you will regain consciousness, you'll have to fight this evil until Queen Lucy's cordial gets there." Aslan let out a loud roar and I started slipping away._

(Narnia, Tarva seventeenth, second hour, Ethan's POV)

"Ethan you're awake." A voice cried, it sounded a lot like Helena's and when all of a sudden I had a damp cloth thrown on my face and water forced down my throat I figured that it was her. I sputtered a bit before I tried to sit up, she pushed me back down, besides when I tried to set up my head started to throb and I realized I didn't have the use of my left arm.

"Ethan you need to rest, you almost died, again."

"If you keep drowning me I'll almost die a third time." I grouched, my voice was wheezy and forced, "I'm surprised you haven't tied me to the cot or something."

"You have an extremely high fever and a broken shoulder. I need to get that fever down and make sure you don't mess up your arm, you also have a very weak pulse, you aren't clear yet."

"At least the tent isn't white." I mumbled, she probably heard it but she ignored it and got me another cup of water.

"Blossom, are you okay?" The Captain asked as he looked through the tent flap but when he saw me I could've sworn he smiled but it was so quick that I couldn't tell, he straightened up and spoke. "Sergeant, it's good to see you awake."

"Excuse me sir but sergeant?" I asked, almost as soon as it left my mouth I coughed, the coughing fit went on for a few seconds before it stopped.

"The High King and I were discussing of giving you a posthumous promotion and medals but I guess you'll get to enjoy them after all." I was about to thank him but all of a sudden it felt like fire coursed through me, gripped the sides of the cot with my good arm and tried my best to refrain from screaming out. Helena rushed over and practically dumped an entire bucket of water on me but it felt nice, but it also did little good. I fell into another coughing fit, this one more violent than the first. In my semi consciousness I heard Helena giving orders to someone to get stuff and to do this. I knew I needed to fight and stay awake and trust me it was hard. But far be it for me to just give up.

(Tarva seventeenth, tenth hour, Helena's POV)

I clasped the small diamond vial tightly in my hands as I raced to the tent, Ethan had been fighting for eight hours and was starting to slip away, I had to hurry. The gryphon barely had a chance to land before his cargo was rushed away. I hoisted my skirt up a bit higher and quickened my pace, I could see the tent and knew that now it was up to me. I rushed into the tent and ran to Ethan's bedside, I fumbled around with the stopper before I got it opened and let a small, crimson drop fall into his mouth. I watched intently as his breath began to come back more fully and his pulse strengthened. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He was alive, oh thank Aslan.

 **This is the last chapter, I might add an epilogue but that's up to y'all. Ethan lives, well sergeant Ethan. If y'all liked it please let me know by reviewing and if y'all didn't like it, let me know so I can fix it.**

 **I'd like to give a thank you to my reviewers, first off to Guest reviewer, I am glad thst you found the Peretti reference and I hope you liked it. S** **econd I'd like to thank TEAM SOPHIE who also found the reference. Third I'd like to thank Palermoj, your reviews are refreshing, fourth I'd like to thank Mimulus22, your constant reviews have helped me to keep this story going, and that leads me to Dymphna K my dear partner in writing, your support is and help has been more helpful then you could imagine.**


	24. Epilogue

(Tarva twenty-eighth, twelfth hour, Ethan's POV)

"I present to you Sergeant the highest honor we can bestow upon you." Peter announced as Queen Lucy brought him a small cushion with two medals on them. "First myself and my royal family bestow to you the Warrior's Crest, for your valiant service and for going above and beyond the call of duty. Narnia will always be grateful to you for your actions in saving our royal brother and for defeating the sorcerer."

"It was an honor sire." I said as Queen Lucy pinned the medal to my chest. She curtsied slightly and backed up to once again stand next to Peter. Peter grabbed the other medal and spoke.

"I also present to you the Lion's Heart. You're bravery was incomparable and even though you suffered greatly you pushed on." He said as King Edmund pinned the medal to me and stepped back.

"It was my duty your highness, I was and always will be proud to serve Narnia no matter the consequences." I bowed to Peter, turned around and exited the throne room.

 **so I was asked for an epilogue so here it is. I know it's short but it was the only thing I could think of, hope y'all liked it and please leave a review. And also any ideas for the next story.**

 **Ans to clear up why Edmund pinned one medal and Lucy the other, what the matter was each medal has something to do with the monarchs. I'll further explain it in later stories.**


End file.
